Tales Of A Pirate Bromance
by fridaybaker
Summary: Taking place before any of the movies, right after Jack becomes a captain because his captain died. That captain gave him the compass in the movie Dead Men Tell No Tales, then he tricked Salazar and his crew into going the Bermuda Triangle. There will be friendships made that will last forever. Some new people will help young Captain Jack and he will change their lives...


*Background*

It all began the first time he held that compass in his hands. After he felt the power of being a fearless captain of the seven seas, and tricking notorious pirate hunters into a deadly hex, he knew what his passion was. He was born to be a captain. This is the tale of how Captain Jack Sparrow made friendships that would last a lifetime, as well as his first adventures as a captain.

The _Wicked Wench_ , Captain Jack Sparrow's first ship, was a beauty. She had a tolerance for almost anything that was thrown her way. That being literally and figuratively (sometimes pirates tried to pillage her or blow her to pieces using their canons, but they never succeeded).

The crew for the Wicked Wench is one of the most loyal crews on the seas (after chapter 1, anyways). If ever there was a need, her crew would handle it. Her capt'n was one of the wildest, craziest ones around. He never missed an opportunity to drink his rum, or trick other pirates who were after the same thing as he. When the need arose for a fight, you could be sure there would be witty, drunken remark from Captain Jack Sparrow.

Chapter 1- Rumtastic

"All hand hoy! Batten down the hatches, Billy Boy! Everyone else except Qualese and Wakins help him. Qualese, go stand watch for land in the crow's nest. And Wakins, go fetch me the largest bottle of rum you find," the young captain had said to his crew. "There is a nasty storm brewing here."

After an about an hour, Qualese called out that land was near. And, to make matters better, there was a bar on the island! What a better place for pirates to take a break from stormy seas and rest a while?

"We leave when the storm is over, and don't be late because I will leave without your sorry bum. But until then, go find yourself a clap of thunder, or some rum, which we will be stacking up on," Captain Jack Sparrow said to his crew after they arrived at a bar called _The Rumtastic_.

"Our new capt'n is a carouser, and we are going to reap the consequences of being in his crew," said an unimportant pirate in Captain Jack Sparrow's crew.

"Hey, hey, hey…wait a minute. Surely you are not talking of Cap. Jack Sparrow, is ye?" said a very, very irate young Billy Boy. "Why, he has already eliminated a whole crew of devilish Spaniards with 'is trickery 'n smarts!"

"He is no smart, 'n he is just a drunken fool, just like ye, Billy Boy," said the same foolish and idiotic pirate. But, just when he said Billy Boy's name, Qualese walked over.

"Whatssa going on here, boys," Qualese asked in a suspicious tone.

"Just tis foolish bilge rat sayin' crap about me 'n capt'n!" Billy Boy cried at Qualese.

"Capt'n can take care of 'em self, but regardless ye scurvy infested rat can NOT say tings about my Billy Boy or my friends without this," Qualese said as he punched the unimportant pirate right in-between the eyes. Then, of course, crew members who agreed with the fool started fighting the loyal crew members.

Billy Boy was fighting a huge, lice infested brute who was definitely stronger than him. Wakins joined in helping Billy Boy and they crushed him.

Meanwhile, Capt'n Jack Sparrow was sitting there, drinking rum, chatting up a young woman. He was completely oblivious to the fact that his entire crew was fighting over him, and well, Billy Boy.

The crew kept fighting. Every once in a while, you would hear random insults like "ye salty swab!" or "ye flea ridden sorry sea dog!" thrown around the bar. After Billy Boy and Wakins finished off the brute, they joined in the crowd of pirates fighting each other.

Billy Boy kicked a treacherous harbor hog half way to Davy Jones' locker. Wakins punched a mutinous landlubber square in his left eyeball.

Behind all of this commotion, Qualese flipped a rotten timbered rascal right onto the table where Capt'n Jack Sparrow was gulping his rum.

"But my rum!" Capt'n Jack Sparrow exclaimed as he jumped up. He slowly started to comprehend what was going on around him. "Aye, aye! Boys, settle down. Are you boys fighting over how pretty I am? No need to fight about it, I have always been gorgeous."

"No, we are fighting over how nice your butt looks," Qualese sarcastically remarked.

Capt'n Jack Sparrow takes a poor, neglected bottle of rum and takes a giant gulp, then another and says, "I have been doing my squats, thank ye for noticing. Now carry on." Nearly five minutes later, Capt'n Jack Sparrow was three sheets to the wind.


End file.
